Truth or Dare, Morganville style!
by Saphy16
Summary: Basically Myrnin, Claire, Eve, Shane and Michael all have a game of truth or dare, random idea R&R xxx  also for more MYRNIN MADNESS! please check out vodka and unicorn...xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, I just thought of an idea for a fanfic so here it is, and be nice xx P.S some of the dares are dirty, weird and well random, so you have been warned, read and review xx**

**I don't own anything…**

Truth or Dare Morganville style!

(Claire's P.O.V)

Myrnin, Claire, Eve, Michael and Shane were all sitting in a circle in Myrnin's lab,

"I want to play truth or dare!" screamed Myrnin,

"Im in" said Eve,

"Me too" chimed in Michael,

"Why not" said Shane,

"Hell yeah, truth or dare's my game" laughed Claire,

"YAY! I'll start Shane truth or dare?" asked Myrnin,

"Fuck it, give me a dare"

"I dare you to strip tease Amelie while singing it's raining men" everyone started laughing even Claire,

"WHAT!" Shane wasn't so happy,

"You have to do it, Claire get the video camera I brought, it's in my bag, oh, we have to remember this" said Eve giggling, Claire went and got the camera,

"C'mon, no filming please"

"Sorry Shane, Eve's orders" Claire laughed,

"Fine, I'll do it, Myrnin open a portal to Amelie's" Myrnin opened the portal and stepped through, everyone else followed, Claire turned the camera on and pressed record, Amelie was sitting at he desk, she looked up,

"Hello everyone, what's with the camera?"

"For memories" said Myrnin holding a CD player in his hand, Claire didn't know how he had that, he pressed play and the music started, Amelie just looked confused.

(Shane's P.O.V)

"It's raining men, hallelujah it's raining men" he took of his top and threw it at Amelie, he thrust his hips, he undone his jeans and took them off and tossed them at Amelie, Amelie looked afraid, he the bent over and spanked his ass, and winked at her, he jumped on her desk, and started thrusting his hips again in Amelie's face,

"It's raining men woo" he kissed Amelie on the cheek, grabbed his cloths and ran through the portal with everyone else.

(Claire's P.O.V)

Everyone was on the floor laughing hysterically, Claire couldn't sit up for laughing,

"Ok my turn now, Eve truth or dare?" asked Shane, she thought about it,

"I'll start of light, truth, not drunk enough to do a dare"

"ok, have you ever gone commando?"

"Shane" hissed Claire, Shane just shrugged,

"Well Eve?"

"Yes I have, and if you really wanna know, im going commando now" she said and winked at Michael,

"What's commando?" asked Myrnin,

"It when you don't wear underwear" said Claire,

"Oh, im going commando now then" he said with an innocent smile, Claire couldn't help but laugh,

"Ok, Myrnin, truth or dare?" asked Eve,

"What to choose, what to choose, I think I shall take a dare milady"

"Ok, go up to Oliver and ask if you can use one of his tampons" everyone laughed, Myrnin looked confused,

"But Oliver doesn't have tampons, he's not a girl"

"That's the idea, you'll piss him off at the same time"

"Fine I shall do it, I'll take Claire with me since she is our director, and you can watch it when I get back.

(Myrnin's P.O.V)

Myrnin and Claire walked into common grounds, Myrnin was very excited, his first dare, it was thrilling, Claire was already filming, common grounds had a lot of people in, Oliver was at the till, Myrnin walked up with Claire following behind him, Oliver was holding a glass of what looked and smelt like blood,

"Myrnin, what are you doing out your rat hole?"

"I need to ask a favour"

"What kind of favour?" Oliver started to drink his blood,

"I need to use one of your tampons, time of the month, you know what that's like" Oliver spit his drink out, everyone started laughing,

"W-what, err, I-I-I don't think, oh just fuck off" Myrnin and Claire left common grounds laughing,

"Shame, I was hoping he would have one, iv never seen one before, do you have any?"

"Yes, but im not showing you Myrnin"

(Claire's P.O.V)

They were back at the lab, and the others had just finished watching it on the camera,

"Claire my dear, truth or dare?" asked Myrnin, Claire felt abit nervous, Myrnin had that look in his eye, the look that meant he was up to know good,

"Truth" she said sweetly,

"Hmmm, I'll be nice, have you or do you have a crush on me" Myrnin teased, Claire looked at Shane, who was glaring at Myrnin, Claire looked at Myrnin's smug smile,

"Yes"

"Which one have you or do you?"

"You only get to ask one question" Claire teased,

"Next time then" Claire looked over at Shane, he was smiling at her which was good,

"Michael, truth or dare?" asked Claire,

"Go to Richard Morrell's house, and admit that your gay for him" Claire knew it was a weak dear, but it still would be funny, Michael looked abit nervous,

"Ok"

"I'll film it this time" said Shane.

(Michael's P.O.V)

'Im going to kill Claire' he thought, he rang the door bell, Richard answered, Shane was right next to Michael, filming,

"Hello Michael, Hello Shane, what can I do for you both?" Michael got down on one knee and took Richards hand,

"Richard, im gay for you" he said, Richard just stared,

"Sorry Michael im not that gay" and shut the door in his face,

"So Richard plays for the other team, never would of guessed" said Shane,

"Yeah, I thought he and Hannah had something going on"

(Claire's P.O.V)

"So Richard I gay, who knew" said Claire,

"Claire truth or dare?" asked Michael, probably wanting to get her back,

"Dare" she said bravely, Michael was trying to think of one good enough,

"Myrnin a little help please?"

"Certainly" Myrnin leaned over and whispered something in his ear, Michael laughed,

"Ok, your dare is to go to Amelie and tell her to call Oliver because you need to talk to them about something serious, so when Oliver gets over there, and they ask what's wrong, your going ask them to have the birds and the bees talk, if you know what I mean" they laughed, Claire didn't, she hadn't even had that conversation with her parents,

"This should be interesting" said Shane,

"Let's all go ad watch, it might seem more serious if we're all there" said Eve, Myrnin opened a portal to Amelie's office, they all stepped through, Amelie looked up,

"I hope Shane is behaving" she said, she had gone red in the face, Claire had never seen Amelie blush,

"Amelie I need you to call Oliver and get over here now, there's a problem, I need to discuss it with you both"

"You not going to ask me for a tampon are you?" obviously news had travelled,

"No, this is life changing"

"Very well, Oliver come here" Claire looked over at the door, Oliver walked in, he was obviously here before them,

"Found any tampons Olipop" said Myrnin, Amelie chuckled,

"Don't call me that, and do I look like a woman to you Myrnin?"

"Do you really want me to answer that" Oliver just growled in response,

"Why did you call me in Amelie?"

"Little Claire had a problem she wants to talk to us about"

"Fine, hurry up" they both looked at Claire,

"What's an orgasm?" she asked, Oliver and Amelie just stared,

"And I need you to explain to me about sexual intercourse, and what are condoms used for?" Claire could hear the other trying so hard not to laugh and failing,

"W-well Claire, shouldn't you ask your parents about sex" said Amelie,

"I thought id learn from the professionals" Claire looked behind her, Myrnin was on the floor in stitches, Claire looked back at Amelie and Oliver,

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Oliver, clearly trying not to laugh as he had caught on to what we were doing,

"Oh you just seem experienced, Oliver are you a virgin?"

"No Claire I am not"

"Amelie are you a virgin?"

"It is none of your business now go before I lock you in the cage" shouted Amelie, Claire jumped out her seat, and ran back through the portal to Myrnin's lab.

**So what did you think? I hope it was funny, I used some of the dares me and my friends did, pretty funny, please review xx**


	2. AN

**Please check out my new story! Love, sex, magic ! might be turned into a full blown fanfic! and I will be shocking you all if I decide to! But I need the reviews to decide ! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
